Trials After Unification
by wolfemblem
Summary: Post Fire Emblem 12. Marth is is still not King. He wants to wait until residual strife wears away and the continent is firmly on a path to peace. Of course he will need the help of his Captain of the Royal Guard to help. Let's not forget Katarina who wishes to atone for what she has done. Rating:T,but more like K Main Pairing: My Unit/Katarina Side Pairings:? Not a self-insert.
1. Prologue: Death of a Knight

Author's Note: I know I just recently uploaded chapter 1 of New Lands, but I really wanted to start writing (typing actually) this story. By doing this, I will have at least one of my stories updated very one or two weeks.

Anyways, this story takes place after the events of Fire Emblem 12, which was only released in Japan. (unfair). I'm thinking of changing the story title, but I don't know. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did there would be an anime about Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.

Please review! Seeing reviews will make me more pumped to write these stories.

Oh, and if you haven't read New Lands yet, you should go do that soon.

Trials after Unification

Prologue: The Death of a Knight

_A corridor; Katarina's PoV_

Katarina knew how Wolf had looked up to Sir Arran. He was like a mentor to Wolf. She wanted to say something comforting to ease his mind as they walked to Sir Arran's room, but she did not know what to say. Even though Wolf is the Captain of the Royal Guard, he is still a young knight. He has been a knight for only four years. However, in that time he has proven himself many times over as a knight worthy of his position. The fact that Katarina was even here is because of Wolf. She owed him everything; however, he would never hold that over her— he was a good friend.

"Wolf, are you okay?" Katarina asked quietly.

"…"

"Wolf?" She repeated.

"…"

"Wolf?" She asked again as she tapped his shoulder.

"Huh, oh sorry, Katarina," Wolf apologized.

"It's okay. I know you must be feeling sad," she said understandingly.

_Wolf's PoV_

True, he was feeling sad that Sir Arran was close to death, but Katarina was just trying to make him feel better. There was no reason to feign silence. Honestly, he had heard her the first time, but he didn't know what to say… wait no, more like didn't want to speak. This, however, was unfair because Katarina was his friend and not the cause of Sir Arran's suffering.

"Katarina," he said plainly.

"Hm? Yes, Wolf?" She responded curiously.

He stopped walking which caused Katarina to stop walking. "I'm sorry, Katarina."

"For what?" She asked confusedly. "You don't have to apologize to me for anything," she added with a smile before continuing, "Without you, I wouldn't be here."

"It's just that," he started solemnly, "I have been so cold to you lately for no good reason. You don't deserve that. I can't say it's because of stress because I'm known for handling stress well. I want to say it's just because of how I feel because of Sir Arran's sickness, but ultimately, I can't. My attitude is inexcusable, and for that, I am sorry, deeply sorry."

She just stood there with a shy smile on her face. He had always admired how she could just stand still, take in information, and stay calm no matter what she just heard.

"Honestly, I have noticed how you've been acting, but I don't mind. In the end, you are still very kind to me and always have been. Everyone has bad days," she simply replied with a smile at the end.

"Thank-you, Katarina," Wolf answered. "About your question: I'm feeling much better now thanks to you." He ended with a smile.

_Katarina's PoV_

She was glad that he was feeling better. As they walked towards Sir Arran's room, she thought of what else she could say to help him.

_Sir Arran's room; Wolf's PoV_

Sir Arran, one of the best Wyvern Lords in Altea and probably on the continent, lay on his bed in a sickly state. Around the bed, four doctors were crowded. Wolf and Katarina waited in the corner of the room for the doctor's to disperse.

When the doctors did take a break, Wolf approached one whom he knew to be the head doctor of the castle and asked," Will Sir Arran live?" He asked this even though Sir Aran had already answered this question himself during the war.

"We are doing everything that we can, but it doesn't look good," the doctor replied. "We will return in about a half hour. Call for us if anything happens before that." The doctors than left the room.

"Wolf, it is good to see, lad," Arran said plainly with a small grin. "And you too, Katarina."

"Sir Arran! You're awake?" Wolf asked shocked.

"Yes, I am. And I would like to know of any news that is outside the castle," he replied.

_1 Hour Later; Wolf's PoV_

"I'm afraid that I don't have much time left, so let me give you one last word of advice: There are two people whom a knight must never betray even before his Lord. First, [cough cough],a knight must never betray himself. A knight who betrays himself is no more than a bandit. And the second person whom a knight must never betray is the one he protects. I don't mean his lord. There is always someone close to everyone that he wishes to protect no matter what— more than a Lord-Knight relationship. Do you understand, Wolf?" Sir Arran explained as he coughed again.

"Yes, I believe that I do," Wolf said as he gave a swift undetectable glance towards Katarina.

"And do you understand, Katarina?" Arran asked the sage.

"I think so," was her reply.

"Good, I can die with having passed on what I have learned in life. I have had a blessed life, so I am fine with this end. I hope the two of you go on to great things…" Arran quietly said.

"Sir Arran? Sir Arran…" Wolf asked frantically. "Sir Arran!"

_Throne Room; Wolf's PoV_

The funeral service was short. Arran would have preferred that over a lengthy service. After the Memorial, Prince Marth read the will of Sir Arran.

It read as follows:

Under the direction of Father Wrys, this is the last will of Sir Aaran of Altea.

Any wealth that I might have at time of my departure is to be donated to the training of young, new knights.

As for Storm, my loyal companion [his wyvern], is to be released or to remain. I wish for him to be happy.

All my weapons except my signature lance are to be used in the training of or used by new knights.

My signature lance is to be given to Sir Wolf, my only student.

Signed,

X _Sir Arran, Knight_

"Wolf," Marth said, "here is Sir Aaron's lance. It is now yours."

"Thank-you, Prince Marth," Wolf started but then lifted his head and continued, "and thank-you Sir Aaran. I will use this lance to defend the people of Altea as you did."

"Wolf…" Katarina said softly to herself.

Cain, Prince Marth's advisor and Sir Jagen's replacement, spoke up next, "What shall we do with Storm, his wyvern?"

"You mean if he wishes to remain her, correct, Sir Cain?" Sir Frey said seriously.

"Yes, exactly," Cain affirmed.

_Wyvern stables; Wolf's PoV_

As Wolf removed all harnesses and saddles from Storm, he spoke, "Well, Storm, you're free to go if you want, but you're always welcome to stay." Wolf said this as he gently stroked Storm's head.

Storm just looked around confusedly, not sure what to do. Right as he was about to stretch his wings some with what he thought would be some sort of flight exercise, Yumina and Yubello, the Grustian royal children, came running in screaming simultaneously, "Please don't go Storm! We'll take really good care of you and get you whatever you want. Just don't go!"

Upon seeing the twins who frequently rode on his back, Storm immediately strode over to them, gave what was presumed to be a yawn, spun around, and lay down between the children with one of his wings covering each one. The two children snuggled right up next to him contently and both whispered, "Thank-you, Storm."

"Well, I think we know his answer," Wolf said first.

"Frey, could you see to it that Storm is moved to Yubello and Yumina's room," Marth asked.

"Really?!" the children exclaimed with delight.

"Are certain, Sire?" Frey questioned.

"Yes, I am making Storm, the official protector of the Grustian Royal Family," Marth declared.

"YAY!" The children excitedly yelled.

_Former 7__th__ Platoon quarters; Wolf's PoV_

Wolf was standing in the center of the room just thinking, mourning. Katarina stood behind him nearby watching while trying to think of something helpful to say.

Wolf suddenly spoke, "Katarina, thank-you again for helping me through this time. I have felt such sadness from today, and I didn't know how to handle it. But I realize that Sir Aaran would not wish for m to mourn for him yet rather be glad that he completed what he had set out to do." He then turned to face Katarina and continued, "You never stopped encouraging me, and for that, I deeply thank you. As my tactician and closest friend and confident, please always be here for me, I ask of you."

"It is the very least that I can do for you, Wolf," Katarina paused before continuing. "I do not wish to leave your side anyway," she added this with an ever so slight and undetectable blush. "We should be getting some rest now. Good night, Wolf," she said with a smile before leaving the quarters.

As she walked out the door, Wolf whispered one last time to himself, "Thank-you, Katarina," and left to go to his chambers as well.


	2. Chapter 1:The Trial of Acceptance

_Author's Note; Author's PoV_

See what I did there? Heh heh heh … heh. Any ways, here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem… Unfortunately.

Read and Review!

Trials after Unification

Chapter 1: The Trial of Acceptance

_Wolf's Quarters; Wolf's PoV_

Wolf awoke to the sound of knocking.

"Come in," he said groggily as he sat up.

In walked the swordsmaster, Ryan. "Good morning, Captain Wolf!" He said cheerfully.

"Ryan, I've told hundreds of times, you don't have to call me Captain. We both started out as knights in the same platoon, so please … just Wolf is fine," Wolf explained tiredly.

"But, you're…," Ryan started.

"Are you arguing with a superior officer, Ryan?" Wolf said in a deep commanding voice.

"No sir! Cap… I mean… No, Wolf," Ryan stuttered.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Wolf started, "Why are you here, Ryan."

"Oh, right," Ryan said quickly. "Prince Marth wants to see you right away."

"I understand. Thank you, Ryan," Wolf thanked his friend. "You're dismissed soldier," Wolf jokingly commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" Ryan replied in the same joking manner before leaving the room.

_Lady Elice's Chambers; Elice's PoV_

Katarina was helping Lady Elice clean her [Elice's] room since Elice did not like to burden the maids with another room to clean; plus she enjoyed it especially since Katarina started helping her with the job.

As Elice was cleaning her large dresser mirror, she noticed that Katarina had been polishing the same dresser for ten minutes straight. "I believe the color will start to come off if you polish it anymore," Elice commented.

"Oh, Sorry, Lady Elice," Katarina apologized.

"Let's take a break," Elice suggested.

Elice sat on the bed, and Katarina sat in a chair across from her.

"What's wrong, Katarina?" Elice asked softly.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," she replied with a half-smile.

"Katarina," Elice started plainly, "I know something is bothering you. If there is any kind of problem or trouble, you can tell me."

"Well, actually," Katarina started, "I overheard some soldiers talking about— about—," she started to tear up and Elice interjected.

"They were talking about your past self, right," Elice compiled.

"And— they—said that—I didn't belong—here," Katarina sobbed. Elice went over and kneeled next to her.

"Pay them no heed, Katarina," Elice comforted. "The fact that they are stuck in the past is their problem, not yours."

"But—part of me—agrees with them," Katarina confessed.

"And that's one of the reasons how I know that you have changed and do belong here," Elice explained. "Stay here and I'll bring us some tea."

_A Corridor; Wolf's PoV_

As Wolf approached a corner, he could hear some soldiers talking. When he heard Katarina's name mentioned, he stopped to listen from around the corner.

"That witch, Katarina, is responsible for killing a lot of my friends," one soldier started. "And what does are prince do: he tells her to be good and lets her live!"

"To make matters worse," another soldier spoke up, "she has been named Advisor to the Captain of the Royal Guards, which means she outranks us. She's a traiter; She should be below us!"

Wolf could stand these comments no more, so he strode out from the corner straight towards the soldiers.

"I should lock all of you up for treason!" Wolf shouted.

"Uh… Captain Wolf, we were just doing—," a soldier started.

"Save it!" Wolf ordered. "What you were 'doing' was insulting a superior officer, undermining your Prince's decision, and insulting a close friend of mine! Furthermore, if I ever hear any of you speak of Lady Katarina in such a way again- whether I hear it or not- you will be court marshalled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y—Yes—" a soldier started.

"I said: Do I make myself clear?!" Wolf shouted.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" The group shouted in unison.

"Good, then you're dismissed," Wolf added and the group of soldiers marched away.

Lady Elice then walked up and asked, "What was all that about, Sir Wolf?

Wolf explained what he had overheard. After he had finished, Lady Elice spoke, "I wonder those were the ones that Katarina had overheard."

"What? Katarina heard soldiers speaking about her such a manner?" Wolf questioned on the verge of losing his composure.

"Yes, the subject came up while we were cleaning my chambers," Elice explained. "I was bringing her some tea right now."

"I see," Wolf said calmly. "I must deal wth this 'situation' now. Lady Elice, please inform Katarina that I will be coming to talk to her soon. She may wait for me in your chambers, or she may wait for me in her own chambers."

"I will deliver your message, Captain Wolf," Elice responded formally.

_Inner Courtyard; Wolf's PoV_

After assigning soldiers that he knew as friends to the current guard shift, Wolf called all other guards to the inner courtyard for an announcement. He basically said the same thing as what he said to that small group of guards from earlier that day, but calmer.

After Wolf dismissed everyone, he headed to Lady Elice's chambers, but Elice told him that Katarina had decided to wait in her own chambers.

_Katarina's Chambers; Katarina's PoV_

Katarina was lying face down on her bed. She still could not get what those soldiers had said out of her mind, but those thoughts were only at the back of her mind because she was currently wondering what it was that Wolf wanted to speak with her about. She then heard a knock on the door followed by, "Katarina, it's Wolf. May I come in?"

She sat up and patted the wrinkles out of her dress before replying, "Yes."

_Wolf's PoV_

When Wolf opened the door, he saw Katarina sitting on her bed. He walked in and stood directly in front of her. He bowed slightly before speaking, "Lady Katarina, as Captain of the Royal Guards, I would like to offer my deepest apologies for the words of my subordinates. Rest assured though, for I have taken measures to insure that such disrespect never happens again."

"Wolf," Katarina started, "It's not your fault."

Wolf interjected, "As Captain of the Royal Guard, I must make sure that my guards follow all rules and regulations, as well as giving due respect to superiors."

"Wolf…," Katarina said quietly.

Wolf let out a heavy sigh of relief and sat down in a chair across from Katarina before continuing, "Now that formalities are done with," he started, "As a friend, are all right, Katarina?"

Katarina smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. What did you wish to speak with me about, Wolf?"

"Well, Prince Marth called me into a meeting this morning," Wolf explained. "He told me that Arch mage, Elrean, wanted to speak with a representative of Altea, and that Merric, who was already with Elrean in Khadein, suggested that I go. Appaerntly, Elrean also wishes to speak to a representative of Macedon, because Prince Michalis just arrived here in Altea on his way to Khadein. I figured that I might as well travel with him to Khadein since it's safer to travel in a group."

Katarina quietly asked, "When is he leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow," Wolf responded.

"Oh…," Katarina looked down.

"Also," Wolf continued, "I wanted to know if you would like to come along. I asked the other members of the former Seventh Platoon, but so far only Ryan said he could come. Rody, Luke, and Cecille are all in charge of training new knights. I also asked Ryan's older brother, Gordin, but he said he couldn't for reasons he didn't want to share."

"Am I really allowed to?" Katarina asked as she looked right at Wolf.

"Of course!" Wolf exclaimed and then continued, "I asked Prince Marth if I could bring anyone with me; and he said as long as it was only a small group, he was fine with the idea."

"Well," Katarina started, "As the advisor to the Captain of the Royal Guards, I suppose that I must go," she ended with a smile.

_Michalis's Chambers; Wolf's PoV_

"Why would I travel with you when I could arrive in Khadein in half the time by traveling by myself," Michalis coldly questioned.

"The Arch mage is waiting for both of us, so if you get there ahead of me, then you will have to wait until I get there anyway," Wolf replied.

"And there's safety in numbers," Katarina added.

"I do not require any help," Michalis bluntly replied.

Suddenly Yubello and Yumina burst into the room followed by the wyvern, Storm.

"Captain Wolf, may we please go with you to Khadein?" Yubello asked earnestly.

"Yeah, Pleeeeaaasssseee?" Yumina added.

"Have you asked Prince Marth?" Katarina asked as she knelt down next to the Grustian twins.

"Uh- Huh, we did," Yubello started.

"He said that it was up to Captain Wolf," Yumina finished.

Wolf thought for a moment before answering, "I don't see why not. It should be good for your magic studies."

"Yay!" The twins celebrated.

"Let's go get ready!" Yubello added, and the two rushed out of the room with a certain wyvern chasing after them.

"We leave at sunrise," Michalis said coolly. "Now, get out."

Without being given a chance to reply, Wolf and Katarina were ushered out of the room.

"Heh, Heh, heh," Wolf laughed. "Looks like Michalis has a soft spot in his… well, in whatever he has for a heart, for children."

"Maybe Yubello and Yumina remind him of his youngest sister, Maria," Katarina suggested.

"You're probably right," Wolf agreed. "We should probably get ready for the trip and get adequate sleep; since we are leaving so early."

"Okay, good night, Wolf. See you at sunrise!" Katarina smiled.

"Good night, Katarina," Wolf replied as he turned towards his own chambers.

_Wolf's Chambers; Wolf's PoV_

As Wolf lie in his bed, he thought about those who were coming with him on tomorrow's trip: the swordmaster, Ryan; the Grustian Royal Children, Yubello and Yumina with their guard wyvern, Storm; the Macedonian Prince, Michalis; and , finally, Katarina.

"Katarina."

_Author's Note; Author's PoV_

So what did you think?

Remember, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I feel to write!


	3. Chapter 2:Delays at the Ruins

Author's Note: Well…

I feel kind of stupid at the moment. I've been putting specific PoV's at the beginning of sections, but I was still using third person PoV. So, now the PoV's are correct. I have decided to do shorter chapters that encompass only one, maybe two PoV's. I am doing this because of a review I received. I will also be able to upload, hopefully, quicker. This new change may or may not effect New Lands, for those who care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Now for the feature presentation…

Trials after Unification

Chapter 2: Delay at the Ruins

_Katarina's PoV_

"Wolf! On your left!" I directed as Wolf slashed the bandit charging his left flank.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Katarina! Watch out!" Ryan yelled as he cut down two bandits who were approaching Katarina's blind spot.

"Thanks, Ryan," I sighed. "How did we end up in this mess?"

_Flashback_

"Are we there, yet?" Yubello and Yumina moaned together.

"Cheer up, you two. At least you don't have to walk," Ryan smiled. As if on cue, Storm let out a low roar. At which everyone, minus Michalis, laughed.

We had left the castle about two days ago, and the journey to the coast would take at least another day. As the weather started to turn against us, we found some old ruins to take shelter in. Unfortunately, heavy rain lasted throughout the night, so we ended up losing over half a day's traveling. Even more unfortunate, when we awoke in the morning, we found out that the ruins were crawling with bandits.

"It looks like they are about to charge up here," Wolf observed.

"We should strike first," Michalis calmly stated. "If you can draw some of them in, I can fly around and flank them. Without a leader they will probably flee."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Wolf commented. "Anything to add, Katarina?"

"Well, perhaps if you, Wolf, went straight towards the boss head on as well, the bandits might act panicked once they see they can't defeat you. I can cover you from here with magic, and Ryan can protect the children and myself," I explained.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Katarina, but there are a lot of bandits over there," Wolf said nervously but then said more confidently, "but I am the Captain of the Altean Royal Guard, so if you, my tactician, are covering me with magic back up, there's no way I could fall to these bandits."

"I'll head out now," Michalis said as he flew off.

Wolf started to walk down some stairs that lead to the center of the ruins It would not surprise me if he wore a really confident, yet menacing grin as he approached to unnerve the bandits. He also walked with his brave lance in his right hand as well as leaning it on his right shoulder. As he neared the bottom, he brandished the lance a few times with it ending up blade down to his right.

"Just one?" a bandit said as he took a step forward. "I'll show you who you're dealing with, knight!" The man yelled as he charged up the few remaining steps. Wolf simply swung the lance up diagonally and slashed the man across his chest, and he then used the butt of the lance to knock the man to the side.

Wolf said quite casually, "Perhaps I should tell you who you're dealing with." Wolf then shouted more seriously, "I am the Captain of the Royal Guards of Altea. Will you continue fighting?"

The bandit leader grumbled to himself, "The—Royal Guards-? Why would they be out here?" He ten shouted louder, "Don't just stand there, Kill him!" The bandits in the center all lurched towards Wolf. He skewered the closest one, but a group of four or five, who were the next closest, was soon burning to a crisp compliments of my Hellfire tome.

Wolf charged forward cutting down bandit after bandit until he stopped in the center. He may be surrounded and outnumbered, but I knew that Wolf had them all outmatched.

_End Flashback_

I still wondered how the bandits had managed to get up to where I am. I saw no one approach up the stairs, and they seemed to come from- …!" I then looked towards the ruins' entrance and exclaimed, "They're coming from the ruins!" Now several bandits meandered out of the main building behind the group. "Yubello, YUmina, stay next to me, but cover Wolf with your respective magic. Ryan, you and I will focus on these bandits up here."

"Got it!" Ryan replied. He charged forward drawing his brave sword to accompany his already drawn Master Sword. He then leapt forward and swung his Master Sword in a forward arc, cutting a bandit across the chest. He followed up by thrusting his brave sword into another brute, planting one foot on the ground, pulling out said sword, using this momentum to do a full spin, and behead the impaled man along with another who was in the path of the blade. He blocked an incoming hand axe, and continued to cut down more bandits. An archer was aiming at him from afar but was soon engulfed by flames.

When all the bandits from behind were taken care of, Katarina returned her attention to Wolf's fight. She noticed that he was now only facing a solitary swordsman; however, Wolf seemed to be only parrying and, perhaps, talking… with him?

Wolf then shouted, "… if you're dead!" as he slammed the butt of his lance into the swordsman. He stabbed down to finish the bladesman off and I heard the bandit cry out.

I then heard the bandit leader yell, "Someone kill- aagh- ah- curse you- all." Michalis had thrown his tomahawk with perfect accuracy and silenced the hulking brute.

"The boss is dead. What do we do now?" One bandit questioned.

"Run!" Another bandit yelled.

I don't think so," Michalis said as he cut down bandits that he intercepted.

As I descended the stairs, I noticed Wolf kneeling by the swordsman that he killed last.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Wolf ask. And to my surprise I heard the battered swordsman groan in reply.

"Wolf," I started, "how- what did you do? Who is that?"

Author's Note: Ooh… cliffhanger.

Anyway, I got an idea while writing the end of this chapter. FE 12 is all about the person/people who helped Marth make such a name for himself. (Not really sure if I explained that right, but if you've seen the FE 12 opening scenes, than you probably get the gist of what I'm trying to say (type))

What I would like to do is to have some OC's (not many, just a few) that you the readers come up with. Well, whether or not I explained this well enough, here's the format for character submission:

Character's Name:_

Character's Class:_

Signature Weapon:_

Backup Weapon (if any):_

Basic Personality:_

Background (Ex. If you are trying to make a character for this swordsman position, you would explain why he was with bandits in the first place.): _

Comments:_

You can either PM me your submission or post it in a review, but everyone can see reviews. Also, regular reviews are welcome as well.

I will give you until Tuesday the 11th to submit someone. (I'll probably have the next post for this story up by next Thursday or Friday.)

I guess this means I'll work on New Lands until Tuesday.


End file.
